The Nature of Dragons
by The Double Ostrich Sage
Summary: When The dragons return to Skyrim and civil war is raging only one man can turn these events into the beginning of a long legacy remembered by millions, the Dragonborn


Visions flew through Tyr's subconscious almost to fast for his brain to perceive; A man in regal clothing being forced to the ground by a blue force shouted forth from his enemies mouth, skirts and cloaks fighting on a battlefield as two warriors one of which was from his previous vision battled it out using both sword and that mysterious blue force that they both shouted out, a large landmass with a jagged scar being slowly healed and a gigantic black dragon fought against a force of men

As he awoke and subtly looked to his left Tyr had three main questions on his mind, where in Talos was he, why was he in a cart tied up with a group of what was most likely criminals and finally why could he remember everything about the world around him yet nothing about himself except his name.

"Ah your awake, I thought you dead with that head injury of yours" as Tyr fully opened his eyes and looked up he saw that the question had come from a fellow blond haired Nord although Tyr's hair was a darker shade of blonde mixed with brown that had the red stain of blood on now rather than the much paler shade of his fellow captives.

Tyr was a tall fellow though by his peoples standards he was average with sharp dark blue eyes though they were currently clouded probably due to his head injury, his face was mostly barren of facial hair except for some very light stubble, he had muscles built more from farm work than from forging or battle and a dark green tattoo around his left eye one line going upwards and two downwards Tyr though wasn't aware that he even had this tattoo.

"From the feel of things I nearly was kinsman, tell me where am I?"

"In imperial custody friend they caught you crossing the border from Cyrodiil they probably thought you a undercover messenger of ours and if I had to guess I think we .." And with that the blond Nord trailed off onto other subjects eventually introducing himself as Ralof and having a conversation with the only other ungagged Nord in the cart but Tyr was only half listening as he was trying to remember something, anything from his past apart from his name eventually he was interrupted from his reverie as his fellow prisoners started leaving the cart so he followed suit

As the brown haired Nord in imperial armour reeled off the other prisoners names he finally got to the bottom and realised Tyr wasn't on the list

"You there your not on the list who are you?"

"I'm called Tyr"

"Just Tyr? No clan name or given name? Then again your only, what seventeen? You wont have earned a given name yet. Anyway." and with that he turned to his apparent superior a female Imperial in imperial heavy armour.

"Captain he's not on the list what should we do"

"Send him to the block anyway"

'What a bitch' thought Tyr 'someone needs to take that imperial flagpole out her ass'

"Sorry prisoner I'll make sure you have a proper burial" and with that the Nord in imperial armour lead him to the rest of the prisoners where the seeming head of the legion contingent was spouting what was probably an already prepared speech at the rebellion leader and with that Tyr gave up this was it the end of a life of which he only remembered twenty maybe thirty minutes at most and as he placed his head on the chopping block he prayed to Shor that Sovngarde awaited well that was until the giant black dragon from Tyr's dreams(? Visions?) decided that the people of Helgen looked like a tasty treat

"Well fuck me side ways" and after that pleasant exclamation from Tyr the town of Helgen went to Oblivion and the next ten minutes were a blur for Tyr the only thing he could remember clearly was jumping out a tower through a hole in a Wall, and landing on the floor safely how he didn't know but he thanked the gods all the same, that was until he was given a choice, go with the other prisoner or stay with the man who could give him a clean slate, let it never be said that Tyr was never selfish.

AN: So this is my first fic and I know this is a short chapter but it was basically just a setup giving the characters name appearance and allegiance in the war and just to answer any dislikes that may come up I do know that Nord dragonborns are overdone but for my larger plan to work he needed to be a Nord and I probably lost some readers over the war allegiance issue but as said about race this is needed for larger plot to work and plus skyrim would never be able to realistically hold off the Aldemri dominion on their own but I do hate the dominion as much as the next person so yeah just answering any comments people may or may not have

P.S I do not own the elder scrolls series the series is owned by Bethesda

P.S.S Beta wanted.


End file.
